Luke Skywalker Was Meant to Be
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: I was a little bored and tired of having my older brother yell at me ‘cause I was playing around on the computer and being bored, so I decided that I would write a story about the amazing Sith. I guess I will write about the Sith and my little group of Si


Luke Skywalker Was Meant to Be

Since I had been married to Luke Skywalker, a lot had changed, I had so many things I had only dreamed of having, but now I had them. I had had a hard life as a Sith, but the Jedi was every thing that I needed. I lived with my 2 children and my husband. There was love in the Jedi, until the day when many Jedi where killed.

There was silence in the area nothing was disturbed, not even the wind. I was walking along and decided to find somewhere to walk and explore. There was nothing in site, but the ruble of what used to be a building. My former Master Elsar Katarn was in front of me, blocking all my hope of getting the living out of all the trash. He was going to kill all those people.

Elsar attacked before I even had time to draw my lightsaber, I knew that I could not win this fight even before it started. There was much hatred in his eyes. He had failed to train many apprentices. In a way I had to fell sorry for him, he had lost so much. There was a time when I had looked up to this man, but now all that was gone, I had betrayed him, I had turned my back to him. I was longing to take it back, this man had lost everything, his wife, his child, his life, his Master, and his hope. In this situation I had to put myself in his shoes and think about it. If I had lost my loved ones how would I feel, there was no telling, I had no clue, perhaps I would turn back to the Sith. I have no idea.

I am in a situation where I feel as though I would fell sorry for the meanest Hutt ever. I guess I went to far with putting myself into other people's shoes thing.

I had to fight him in order to free all those people, so I drew my lightsaber and I attacked, I felt as though I had just done something terribly wrong. I knew that I couldn't kill him, but that was not my goal. I was only aiming to capture him in order to save innocent people. While I could be saving the dying people, I was fighting a man that would not give in 'til death itself came, I had no clue what to do, there was not going to be time to save the people, I had to make the hardest choice of a lifetime. My only choices where let the people die or to kill Elsar, which I did not think I was able to do. The choice was all mine, I had to choose.

I fought and came to the chance to kill Elsar, but suddenly my beloved Luke came out and rescued me, he told me to save the people, and that he would carry on the fight.

I ran into the ruble, looking for people that I was to save, but the time came that I was going to give up, when there was a great cry. I ran towards the sound. There was a young man, he looked like he was going to faint, I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the ruble, he was wounded badly, but I knew that with the help of the Jedi Healer, he would live.

I had gotten as many people as I could out of the ruble, but I was afraid that Luke would be killed, so I left them in the healing care of the Healer.

I found Luke still battling Elsar, he looked like he was about to faint also. I ran to my beloved. I ran to help him fight the battle, but I looked into his eyes and I saw the same fear in his eyes as when he first saw me.

We had managed to capture Elsar, who was put in custody. I went looking for Luke, I found him sitting alone, starring into the smoke where the bomb had exploded. I needed to talk to him.

I sat down beside him and put my arm around his shoulder, but when I found he was shivering, I made him look at me, I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Luke, what is it?" I asked.

He answered me in the strangest way ever. He asked me if I had ever heard of a man named Anakin Skywalker.

I answered by saying that I knew he was a Jedi back in the time of the Clone Wars.

Luke told me that Anakin had turned to the dark side during the Clone Wars, and helped destroy the Jedi.

I was amazed. Luke also told me that Anakin was his father. That the man that was once Anakin Skywalker: was also known as Darth Vader.

His voice was trembling. I held him tight and told him that he was not responsible for his father's mistakes, but his own. He seemed comforted, but the pain was still too much.

I loved Luke, but I did not understand why the Sith upset him so much.

Luke seemed to read my mind, he told me that the Sith had destroyed his Father and his Mother, and that the Sith destroyed him. I would say that would be hatred, but I'm sure that Luke did not want to hate the Sith.

He told me that he was not ready to face the galaxy alone. I knew that I could comfort him with some of the only wisdom I had.

I told him that he had brought the Jedi back into the galaxy, and that he never had to face that world alone. He had people that loved him all around him. That I loved him, and that all his students loved him, that all the Jedi he had trained loved him, and they love him not because they feel sorry for him, but because they looked up to him, because he was a good man, because he had saved them. I then told him that his father loves him, and that he would have been proud of him.

Luke told me that his father saved his life, that if Vader had not saved his life that he would be dead, that Vader would still be alive. I told him that all things that are meant to be are meant to be, the Force tells me that Luke was meant to be the man that he is, that Vader was meant to die. That Luke was meant to bring the Jedi back into the galaxy. That Luke Skywalker was meant to be the father of the children I had. That if it was not for Luke the Jedi would be dead. The galaxy would be dead. That Luke Skywalker was meant to bring hope into the galaxy.

That I was meant to be his wife: that I was meant to love him, that I would love him for the end of my days. Luke Skywalker is my husband that is meant to be. I was meant to live with and love Luke Skywalker, the chosen one, the father of the Jedi.

I had no idea about what I was going to write about, so I decided to make a sequel to _Sacall Mohnaay, a Journal. _Hoped you liked it. Make sure to review.

Sacall Mohnaay


End file.
